


Naruto Group x Kidnapped Reader

by MeggieChan16



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: One day, your Dad decided to kick you out of the house and to fend on your own. You then run into some guys who were stealing food and one of them decided to bring you along. Now you are wanted along with the guys you are with.What will happen to you now? Do you choose to stay with them or get killed by the police?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Naruto Group x Kidnapped Reader

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read any "x reader" story before, you already know the drill yo and if you haven't, this is basically all you need to know:
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> And depending on if other things were added to describe appearance:
> 
> (H/C) = Hair Colour  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour  
> (S/C) = Skin Colour  
> (F/C) = Favourite Colour  
> (F/N) = Friend Name

You sighed as you lazily dragged yourself through the busy streets of New York. A few days ago, your Dad had decided that you were just the right age to be kicked out of the house, so now you had to find a job and then buy a house. He had told you that you were to not contact him until you got on your own two feet. You groaned in annoyance at the loud people that walked and drove past. At least you still had some clothes as your Dad had allowed you to pack a bag of things you wanted to keep with you.

You stared down at the map, scanning it. _I think I'll turn this way..._ You thought as you looked down an empty street that lead away from all of the noisy people. You nodded to yourself and began walking down it. You had only gotten forty feet down the street when you suddenly heard yelling. "Bring those back right now you thieves!" Two guys around your age zoomed past you, the last one bumped into you, causing you both to fall to the ground. "Watch it." He growled at you and when you glanced up to look at his face, his mouth was slightly agape as he was sucking gulps of air from running for so long.

He showed off wolf-like canines and his hair was dark brown. He had red fang-like tattoos on his cheek along with a headband. He glared back but that soon turned into a smirk as he grabbed you up and put you over his shoulder, you still grasping you bag. "Put me down!" You yelled, beating on his back. He began to run in the same direction that the other two had ran in. You began to squirm and beat on his back some more. "Stop it girl!" He growled and tightened his hand on your waist. "Kiba, we only came for food, not girls!" Someone snapped at him.

"Shut up Naruto!" He snapped back. You looked back and saw a man with a stick in his hand chasing after all of you. "We have company!" You shouted and you turned to face the rest of them, seeing one with golden hair signal something to the raven haired one. He nodded, stopping dead in his tracks and dodging both of you and back to the man following behind. Once the man saw him and attempted to hack him with his stick, the raven haired boy dodged it easily. He brought out a sword, dipping low he came back up and stabbed his sword into the mans right arm.

He let out a cry and dropped his stick. Once he was down, the raven haired boy turned back around and started to follow all of you again. He made it behind the one named Kiba in no time and gave you an emotionless stare. You couldn't help but stare back. "Nice work Sasuke." The one named Naruto said as he turned and Sasuke just gave him a nod. All of a sudden, you saw Naruto take a leap and grab a pole on the side of a building a swing up to the roof. "Better hold on tight." Kiba said and with having nothing to hold onto, you wrapped your arms around Kiba's middle.

He copied Naruto, easily getting to the roof and you relaxed your arms. Naruto turned around and gave him a stern look. "Kiba, you should really break that habit of yours. I wouldn't like it if she got away." He just nodded. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that she doesn't get away." He said it in a creepy tone that made you shiver. Once they had gotten to a spot where the buildings gapped, Naruto jumped from it and fell down towards the ground. As Kiba followed Naruto, you let out a scream and clung to Kiba's waist.

He reached out his hand and grasped a pole with one arm, swinging his weight as he flew into a cracked buildings windows. He landed on his feet, still holding you over his shoulder. The building looked run down, as if someone had abandoned it for years. Everything either looked old or destroyed. The wallpaper was peeling, the third step on the stairs was broken and all of the windows were cracked or broken. Sasuke came in soon after, landing next to Kiba. Kiba set you down but gripped both your wrists in his hand and gave you a threatening look.

"Don't try to run away or we won't hesitate to kill you." You gulped at he released your wrists. You looked at them and finally got to take in their appearances. Kiba had on jeans with a fancy belt that draped around his legs, he had one piece of clothing that only covered his shoulders. It also had tuffs of fur on them. He also wore a headband and fingerless gloves. Naruto had on black goggles with an orange lens on his forehead, a navy blue and orange jacket that was undone to show off his chest and abs. He wore navy blue jeans with a red belt that draped along his legs, a necklace with three sharp beads along with a choker and a wrist band.

Finally, Sasuke had on jeans with a jacket tied around his waist and a tight shirt that showed off some belly and chest, he had bandages on his bicep and left hand. He wore a wristband that was similar to Naruto's. All three had a weapon and had similar tattoos. Sasuke and Kiba had a sword while Naruto had a bat with nails in it that clipped to something behind him. Naruto sat down on the ripped couch and opened a bag, pulling out bread and tossed one to Kiba and Sasuke. Kiba went and sat down on a different couch while Sasuke went up the old, unstable looking stairs to stare out of a cracked window.

You just stood there, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, your stomach let out a loud growl which caused Kiba and Naruto to look over in your direction. Naruto sighed and tore his piece in half, tossing the larger price over to you, in which you caught it and looked at him with confusion. "You don't hav-" "Take it before I change my mind!" He snapped. You jumped and started trembling as you began to eat your bread. You saw Kiba pat the space next to him and not wanting to upset any of them, you obeyed and sat on the far side of the couch away from you.

He grinned devilishly before lounging at you with his bread hanging from his mouth. He placed a hand on either side of your shoulders. You let out a shriek at his close proximity and put up both your hands in defense. "Keep it down over there Kiba!" Naruto yelled with irritation. He took hi bread into his hand and leaned down, licking your cheek. You let out a whimper, placing your hands on his chest in an attempt to push him away. Sasuke let out a sigh and within seconds, he was downstairs. He grabbed you up into his arms bridal style and carried you upstairs to where he was a little bit ago.

He let you down on another couch and you tensed, thinking that he was going to rape you or something, but instead he went back to his window. And surprisingly, Kiba didn't come to retrieve you; instead he let out a huff and glared at Sasuke, in which he ignored completely. "Thank you.." You whispered and he didn't turn from his window. "Don't mention it." "By the way, I'm (Y/N)." "Sasuke." He replied. After a little bit ensuing Kiba's attempt, you got up and were about to take a step down the stairs. "I wouldn't do that If I were you." You froze. "Why?"

"Kiba will most likely mess with you again." You turned and sat back down on the couch. After a few minutes, you spoke again. "Sasuke, do you uh.. think you could grab my bag for me?" You didn't want to ask him or bother his thoughts, but you didn't trust your belongings down there with Kiba. He gave out a sigh. "Alright." He went downstairs and grabbed your bag, locked eyes with Kiba for a moment before he turned and started going back up the stairs, Kiba burning holes into his back as he traveled back to the next floor. He handed you your bag before going back to his window.

You dug through your bag, catching Sasuke's glance as you looked at your phone. You decided not to call the police, seeing their skills you didn't think any normal cop would be able to handle them. You made sure that everything was still there before letting out a sigh as you placed the bag beside you. You hugged a pillow that was at your side, burying your nose into it, smelling smoke. You looked around a realized that this was the place that had burned down years ago. You were only fourteen when you saw it on the news.

You began to wonder why they were living here and not in their own homes. You suddenly felt stupid for not realizing it sooner: they were fugitives. That 'rag tag team' your friend had told you about that were thieves and lived on the streets. You began to feel uncomfortable around three muscular guys that wouldn't hesitate to beat someone senseless. You leaned to the side, lying down with the pillow still clutched to your chest. Soon, you ended up falling asleep.


End file.
